The purpose of the Biometry and Computing Core is to provide statistical, data management, and computing support for the program projects. Statistical support includes the design of laboratory and clinical studies, oversight of those studies, data reduction, preparation of progress reports, data analysis, and research on biostatistical methods relevant to the program projects. Data management support includes the design of data collection forms, establishment of data collection and quality control procedures, data collection, data review, and data entry. Computing support includes both hardware (systems setup, networking) and software (database development, analysis software, and data transfer) support.